Wandering
by Jackie Almasy
Summary: The fight was over and the rewards were so bittersweet and gentle, just like she had promised. He had returned to his home and it was more than he could have asked for. Warning: Spoilers for the final episode of the anime series.


Wandering

By Jackie Almasy

* * *

The sound of her breathing was the only thing she could hear. Her feet were not running fast enough. Her mind desperately clawed at her actions, pulling every fragment of her being into running.

The scream of the security guard in black attire called out to her, trying to stop her actions but he did not follow.

"_Please! Oh God please!"_

She pushed her way through the guards, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight before her among the rubble, bullet holes, and blood. Her blue eyes widened, the tears she had silently sworn not to cry slowly began sleeking down her dirt stained skin.

The body of Millennion's now former leader, Harry MacDowell was lying on his side as she came into view. His white suit stained with crimson blood, the older man's body did nothing as a light breeze blew by. His clothes ruffling in the wind, Mika's blue eyes shifted to the silver gun by his hand. Specks of red stained the trigger and handle of the mighty weapon.

Walking foreword, Mika turned her attention to the fallen form next to him. No blood surrounded his tall body, the black coat on her battle worn comrade barely managing to stay together. Bullet holes, holes nearly covering his entire back, and rips were present everywhere on his form.

Barely managing to hold it together, Mika's platinum silver hair fell over her face as she knelt down beside Brandon Heat. Gathering all her strength, shift lifted his dying form into her arms as she wrapped one arm around his shoulder. Tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks, Mika gently pushed the long white hair strands from his face.

"M-Mika…"

She felt her heart cringe at the weakness present in his voice. Her throat tightened around her voice as she silently began begging whatever strength she could muster to not give out on her voice now.

"I'm here Brandon." She moved her hand down across cooling cheek of his face, tenderly caressing the large scar along his right eye. _I'll never leave you…_

He didn't open his eyes, the faint whispers leaving his lips became barely soft and weak.

"Harry… Is he dead?"

"Yes Brandon, Harry is gone. Bloody Harry is dead."

A tender smile slowly crossed his face, the single breathless chuckle seeming to take every bit of strength he had.

"Mika… Live. Live as the strong person I know that you are."

Her composure finally broke under the dam of sadness and horror she was holding back. Shaking horrible, Mika felt hot tears caress down her cheeks as she brought her forehead down to his. Rubbing her face all over his, Mika shook her head over and over.

"How can you even tell me that? I finally found you and now you're….you're…" Mika opened her eyes to nearly pull back in shock. Opened barely halfway, Brandon's yellow eyes looked back into hers. _Don't do this to me Brandon, please!_

The giant palm of his hand moved from the top of her head to the back. Pulling her down slightly closer, Mika felt his cool lips place a single kiss on her forehead. The act was kind, expressing the emotions his lips no longer found the strength to.

"_Mika, my family and my home. I've finally come back."_

Looking one more time into her blue eyes, Brandon slowly felt the last bit of his strength leave his broken body. _Yes, now I can finally…truly rest…_

"_Wait for me, H-Harry…" _Slanting into her shoulder and chest, Brandon's body grew heavy and still as it drew its final breath. Clutching his hand in her own, Mika held in her cry of anguish as she felt a fresh batch of tears begin to fall.

However, despite the overwhelming shock of sadness and despair that clouded her senses, Mika found the strength to smile a small smile. Forever frozen on his face, Brandon had slipped into the gentle embrace of death in Mika's arms with the small, loving smile on his lips.

From deep within herself, Mika whispered with genuine sincerity and love loud enough for only his form to hear.

"Welcome home Brandon," her lips trembled under the realization that he had found the peace and rest he had wanted for so long.

"I've missed you."

* * *

_This is my take on the moments that followed the series finale of Gungrave. Ever notice anime series now seem to end with the viewers not knowing what happens to the main protagonists or hints about their fate? Is there any official item (manga, game, or message from creator Yasuhiro Nightow) that hints as to if he died or survived in the end?_

_This piece was written listening to "Don't Leave Me Behind" and "Sleep Well My Angel" by We Are The Fallen._

_Till next time,_

_Jackie Almasy_

Gungrave is copyrighted by Yasuhiro Nightow and Madhouse.


End file.
